


Black Dress

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allydia - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Black Dress

The dress. The plain black dress.

It hung on the door of Lydia’s bathroom staring at her. As the Banshee sat on her bed in silence she couldn’t take her beautiful eyes off of the garment. The darkness of the dress was seeping through her skin, borrowing deep inside her causing her to become the darkness.

It had been 16 days, 18 hours and 37 minutes since Allison’s life had been taken away from her so abruptly. It had been 16 days, 18 hours and 37 minutes since the darkness and pain had taken away Lydia’s life. There was a gaping wound opening up inside of Lydia that was pouring with blood and torturing her every second of the day.

The dress, so inconspicuous, hung on the door. Lydia hated that dress. She hated that she would have to wear it to her girlfriend’s funeral. She hated that its soft silk would lay upon her delicate pale skin. The dress represented the pain and suffering the Banshee felt when her love was stolen from her. Lydia had told Allison not to come. She told her to stay away. She would have died at the hands of her possessed best friend before she would let anything happen to Allison. But it was too late and unfortunately Lydia’s powers didn’t go as far as turning back time.

It was with a very heavy heart that Lydia rose from her bed and pulled the dress off of the hanger. She slipped into the dress and felt it burn through her skin. Her eyes stared unblinkingly at nothing. The grief had overtaken her and that god damn dress pressed against her making her feel like she couldn’t breathe. It was a simple, knee length, long sleeved black dress but suddenly it was a trap that confined Lydia in the darkness.

Even as she stood in front of the casket being lowered to the ground, surrounded by her friends Lydia’s heart still broke. The Banshee felts arms wrapped around her holding her up but it wasn’t the arms she wanted around her. Allison was gone and there was nothing that could be done. Tears ran silently down her cheek; Allison would have wanted her to be strong but all her strength left when the hunter did.

Everybody had left and Lydia sat next to Allison’s head stone silently in her black dress. For someone who hated the voices she always heard, Lydia had never been so sad to hear silence. There was only emptiness that consumed Lydia now and the dress that she hated so much felt like it had been stitched to her skin. Nothing could have made her leave Allison here alone in the dirt.

So she sat, in the dirt, wrapped in the black dress and thought of her loss. There was no future only her past and her past now laid six feet under the ground.


End file.
